The Golden Gate Bridge
by bcunningham1989
Summary: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries: Gigi, Lizzie, and Darcy end their tour of the city at the Golden Gate Bridge.


"It's too cold for me," said Gigi. "You guys go ahead."

"Won't you also get cold waiting in the car?" asked Darcy.

"No, it's the wind on the bridge that will do me in," she replied. "Now you two hurry and go. I'm getting hungry."

It seemed as if they had seen the whole of San Francisco in a few short hours. Darcy and Gigi had shown Lizzie all of the best sights and places of interest. It seems that they had spent quite some time planning this perfect itinerary, and it ended with sunset on the golden gate bridge.

"Is that jacket warm enough Lizzie?" asked Darcy.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I've been wanting to see the view from the bridge, and we won't be that long anyway," she replied.

Darcy got out of the car. Lizzie said to Gigi, "I guess I'll just leave my bag in here."

Before she could turn to open the door, Darcy was there, and her door was open. She couldn't help smirking a bit at this archaic gesture. With any other man it would have come across as contrived, but this fit Darcy's character perfectly, thought Lizzie. At least the Darcy that she knew now. Darcy offered his hand as she stepped out of the car, and as she took it she caught a glimpse of Gigi's incandescent face. She gave Gigi the scolding look that Gigi was now used to seeing from both her brother and now Lizzie.

Lizzie and Darcy walked out onto the bridge, and the sight of dark water against the lights and hills of the city immediately made Lizzie's breath catch.

"It's so beautiful," she said on impulse.

"It really is a wonderful city," said Darcy.

"I don't see why you ever leave," she said.

"So you think you would enjoy living here?"

"Yes, I think I would. It's a beautiful city, lots of stuff to do, your company is perfect. I didn't know places like this existed. Your producing meaningful, quality work and provide total care for your employees. Who wouldn't want to stay there forever…. I mean." Lizzie paused, embarrassed at her unthinking rambling, and looked at Darcy, wondering how he would take what just said.

"Not that I would be working here. Believe me, I don't begin to presume..."

He stopped her by putting his hand on her arm and giving her the fullest smile she had ever seen him give which, although only half as big as one of her normal smiles, she interpreted, on his face, as extreme delight.

"Thank you, Lizzie" he said. "Your good opinion is rarely given and consequently more worth earning. The fact that you would even be interested in working here," his voice lowered, "even with an agoraphobic lobster as a CEO, is a great compliment."

Lizzie was glad she was wearing a jacket so Darcy couldn't see the blush that flushed her chest and neck. Still, she hugged herself more tightly to cover her blush, and to guard against the increasing wind.

"Your cold," he said. "Please, allow me."

Before she could protest, he placed his blazer over her shoulders.

"Have I mentioned that I'm sorry about all of that?"

"All of what?"

"My videos, every terrible thing I said about you without really knowing anything about, anything?"

"Lizzie," he began. And it was there, somewhere in the middle of the golden gate bridge watching the sunset, wrapped in his warm blazer, looking up at him while he said her name that she realized she never wanted to be understood more than she wanted to be understood now. It was never more important to her because she had never cared for someone as much as she did now. It suddenly hit her, and in that pause they drew closer, face to face.

It was at that moment that Gigi came running up.

"Lizzie," she called, "It's Jane on the phone. She called like ten times so I answered. I think it's important."

She handed Lizzie the phone.

"Jane?" she said. She walked a few yards away for some privacy, but not without catching the pained look on Darcy's face. A few minutes later, she returned to the Darcys with tears in her eyes.

"I have to go home," she muttered through her sobs.

Without thinking, Darcy wrapped his arms around her. And knowing that it would never happen again, Lizzie let him.


End file.
